


Static on the Line

by Pimento



Series: Allegra the Cat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean In Love, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sweet, allegra the cat, drabble with art, phone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: So Cas is out of town.And Dean is supposed to be looking after Allegra, and he definitely does not like cats...no sirree... it's not like she's his cat even...and he's certainly not missing Cas... definitely not... and he'll kill anyone who says otherwise.





	

"Hello Dean." 

"Hey Cas. How ya doing?"

"Is everything alright with you ... all?"

"Yeah, we’re all fine"

(Sigh)

"I promise you, Cas, we’re fine. Sammy’s eating all his greens and tryna feed me muesli for breakfast and we’re both in bed by twelve, like good little boys. You sound tired. What time is it with you right now?"

"It’s a little after 1am, but I am not experiencing fatigue. Is that static on the line?"

"I can’t hear anything… must be the exchanges your end."

"Hmmm… I wanted to remind you to give Allie her wormer."

"Gave it to her yesterday, Cas."

"You used the yellow cheese? So she just swallowed it? You know she gets very distressed if you try to force…"

"Cat’s fine, dude. She took her pill, OK. No fuss. How’s your mission going?"

"Crowley is an irritating partner, but otherwise it is proceeding as anticipated… Dean, you are making sure Allie has appropriate levels of social interaction, aren’t you? Cats can quickly become withdrawn if they are not properly stimulated…Is the line really clear your end, I can definitely hear something..."

"The line’s fine, Cas. Crowley is enough to try the patience of a saint... And Allie’s a cat, Cas. She **IS** self-sufficiency… with added claws."

"Dean! You know that's not true, Allie is used to a certain level of comfort and attention. She needs fuss. Seriously, you can’t hear that droning noise? As for Crowley, he’s the King of Hell, Dean, he can not associate with Saints, besides… humans are mistaken… saints are not in possession of great patience… for the most part they are..."

"OK, OK, Cas…. Quit worrying about the furry claw bag. She just goes and pesters Sam, when you’re not here to make a fool of.  One little miaow and a quick rub around his ankles and he's sharing his bed and feeding her cat treats.  You need to focus on getting in and out without being caught, I’m not sure what the Vatican police would make of a fallen Angel and the King of the Demons working together, but I bet the results wouldn’t be pretty."

"Hm…it _is_ a mutually beneficial exchange."

"I guess that’s one way to describe working with Crowley!"

"Well...yes... but I was actually referring to Allie and Sam. Petting an animal is very effective for relieving stress and promoting relaxation. In lieu of correct counselling for his PTSD..."

"Okkkkaaaayy...move over Dr. Phil, when did you decide to diagnose Sammy with psychiatric disorders?"

"I’m an angel, Dean, even in my current state of grace, I can perceive illness… and illness of the mind is no different to hardened arteries or sclerosis of the liver…"

"OK, OK, I get it. We were talking about Sammy, not me… so when can we expect the return of Cassie Howser MD?"

"Just because I am not a physician, does not mean I am not correct about the state of your health… Cats are soothing company, especially when they feel comfortable.  A beneficial natural remedy is...  You know Dean, perhaps you should ask Sam to check the wiring. There is definitely some sort of constant interruption on this telephone line… "

"Whatever, Cas.  I told you... clear as a bell this end.  Your mission? How much longer you gonna be dancing round Rome?"

"I will meet the Monseigneur after morning prayers in a little over 4 hours. If he takes me to the papal vault, I should be able to acquire the artefact and Crowley will bring us and it back to the bunker the instant we have it."

"Hah... 'Acquire' is that what the cool kids call international theft of antiquities."

"An angel retrieving a holy relic is not stealing..."

"Chill your jets, dude...I'm just yanking your chain"

"Hmmph... Perhaps I should say good night.  It is late, and you must be requiring your evening meal."

"Sure thing Cas ... And Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?

"Be careful, OK, but... hurry back. OK.  Just hurry back."

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong, Dean?"

"Everything’s fine, Cas...I think the cat misses you, s’all. But don’t go getting all smug about it, it’s just cos she actually gets treated like a cat when you’re not here."

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas."

"I think I’ve worked out what the interference on the phone line sounds like… "

"I told you Cas, there’s nothing this end… "

"No…I know you've told me... But it's funny.  That sound that you can't hear in spite of it being so loud that I can hear it in Italy...well it sounds exactly like purring."

"Really?!  You know what Cas.  I think you’re obsessed."

"Hm, clearly.  Well, goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas."

 


End file.
